Conventional patch antennas embody a design that is well over 50 years old. Patch antennas are very popular because of the ease in which they can be fabricated, modified or customizes. Typically, a patch antenna includes a metal patch, such as a patch of copper, suspended over a ground plane. To protect the structure from damage, the assembly is usually encased in a plastic enclosure. Consequently, the size and, thus, frequency of the patch antenna is fixed at fabrication.